Super Smash Bros: Civil War
by HeroCollector16
Summary: When the heroes do collateral damage from a new face Utima werewolf. The status quo deeply divides members of the team in a search. Link believes that the Utima should be destroyed and who did critical damage. Mega Man sharply disagrees and supports and oversight, that the it should be safe from a close friend of his. As debate escalates into an all-out feud, all must pick a side.
1. Trailer 1

Scene opens in a shaded dark room with Mega Man and Sonic walking with a female figure.

"Aaron, there's someone who I want you to meet." says Mega Man as Aaron looks at the female hooded figure revealing it to be...

"Aphmau?" Aaron was in tears Aphmau comes to hug him.

"Aaron, please you have to come back with us."

"I can't, I have to stay away from this." Sonic looks at Mega Man in concern.

"Why?" Aphmau turns her head towards Mega Man and Sonic,

"He's being hunted." People began to run from the explosion, Villager looks in shocked.

"That's why I'm hiding."

"But the people who killed your father are coming right now," Military soldiers exit out of the truck, while going into the building, "But this is going to be way harder than it looks."

The Military soldiers bust through the door before Marth, Sonic and Mega Man started to fight them. Marth kicked one of the soldiers before Sonic and Mega Man started to smack them away from, Dante, Lucinda, Laurence, Zane, and Kawaii-Chan.

Aaron burst out the door jumping from a building.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents…**

The shot shows Mega Man flies above the ocean.

"Mega Man," Solomon walks to door looking at Mega Man and Aphmau with Aaron sleeping in a coma, "When you save one person," Mega Man comes landing in front of Aaron and Aphmau shielding them by a bomb, "That makes you a hero," Inside a tall building is where Solomon standing in front of room, with Mega Man, Marth, Cloud, and Bayonetta sitting.

"But heroes can turn into villains." said a mysterious evil voice. Aaron standing in the street as truck past by, then disappears, Mega Man looking at window, "The world shouldn't have heroes." Mega Man looks down looking at the photos of Aaron.

"I know Aaron means to you," Zelda says in telepathy. Aaron riding a motorcycle all the way through the streets, "I'm not sure they would stop doing this," Mega Man sitting down in the stairs alone, "But you have to save him."

"So you want me to become hero?"

"There will," Military soldiers pointing their guns in front of Mega Man and Aaron, "be consequences."

Doors started bust open revealing it to be….

"Who are you?" Mega Man pointed his cannon at robot boy.

"I'm Astro, I'm here to help you."

"Well that makes two of us."

The next scene shows with in a military base with Mega Man, Astro Boy, Marth, Sonic, Kirby, Aphmau, Katelyn, and Travis walking and ending up seeing dangerous weapons.

"I'm not sure this a death wish or not, but we better than the bad guys, right?" said Astro as he looks at Mega Man, seeing his anger face, then puts his hand on his shoulders.

"That's not the way people think." said Link glaring at Mega Man, "The guy Aaron is just monster."

"Something that god wants tell me to punch you in your perfect face."

 **Coming Soon**

Bayonetta jumps from a building then guides in the surface.

"I just want to make sure they don't get involved in this." said Link. In helicopter, a soldier start shooting his machine gun far from Zane and Kawaii-Chan.

"It doesn't matter Link, you have to stop this." Pit says to Link glaring at him. Astro flipped around and kicked two soldiers.

"You know what's about to happen," Zelda says. Marth runs then jumps from the front truck then jumps again from the window kick a goon, "Do we really have to fight our way out of this." Mega Man and Astro glared at Link, Mario, Samus, Fox, and Pit. Mega Man and Astro started flying in air blocking the shooting to Aaron.

"What do we?" said Fox. Alice appears in the distance with a mad face.

"We fight."

Link, Zelda, Mario, Samus, Alice, Little Mac, Pit, Palutena, Fox, Falco, Snake, Captain Falcon, R.O.B, Shulk, Simon and Richter running from the left.

Alice flips and kicked Aaron sending him flying towards the wall.

Wii Fit Trainer strikes two soldiers.

Mega Man chasing Simon, after Aaron runs and jumps on a car.

Marth grabs on the helicopter handle, struggling in full strength.

Explosions came every with Zelda looking in horror.

Travis and Katelyn punched Mega Man in the wall, pulling a dagger in his chest.

"I'm sorry Mega Man," Link runs from the explosion, "I don't have choice," Mega Man holds Kirby in horror, "They going to prison." Garroth, Travis and Katelyn looked down in their eyes in tears.

"So are you." The final shot shows Mario kicking Mega Man then giving Link's sword and shield, smacking Mega Man with his shield, blasting, then blocking, Mario punches Mega Man a few times sending him towards Link, swung his sword at him.

 **Super Smash Bros: Civil War**

* * *

 **Well this is going to be awkward. But I know. Well I know you guys know about Aphmau or not but I'm still waiting for season 6 for another episodes, so I'm going to put Super Smash Bros to meet Aphmau and her mystreet, and also the character Alice is from R** **esident Evil, and Astro from Astro Boy, also from Aphmau, I might give them an anime style so I might just role with it.**

 **Well talk later, see you in Trailer 2.**


	2. Trailer 2

Scene opens outside a mountain, "These battles, this too much for us." Mega Man walks over in grave yard looking at Solomon standing in front of the grave, "But sometimes friends helps us remember our love ones." Mega Man walks with Aphmau to the hospital, where Aaron in his bed sleeping, "But we won't give up from saving one." Slowly, Mega Man turns around, giving a serious expression.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents…**

"Subspace," Said the Council, which show images of destruction.

"It cause a disaster for our kingdom." Another video shows Mario charging at Chizard.

"They almost destroyed half of people." The third video shows the world of lights destruction spreading everywhere around the world.

"We should-"

"Okay, that's enough." Solomon says in his manner.

"My friends people are afraid about these people." The next scene shows the castle being attacked once more as a girl cries over a corpse.

"That's why I'm here." Link approaches in front of the Council.

"That's not going to happen." Mega Man jumps off of a building flying towards to an unknown location, The next scene shows with Mega Man, Sonic and the rest sitting in their chairs, "We need to fight back." Mega Man is seen in the middle of a large mansion that was located in the middle of the ocean, looking conflicted, "Whatever form that can take from us is war."

"I'm sorry Mega Man, but we need to keep us from doing this," Link said while leaning against the wall. "We need each other to separate."

"Sometimes…" Mega Man glares at Link. "something that god wants tell me to punch you in your perfect face." Travis and Katelyn looked at each other holding hands. "This is wrong the way people think." The next shot shows Aaron driving a motorcycle, passing by to other cars. Then, Alice is seen running fast when Mega Man starts chasing him.

"They think we are not perfect." Alice then tackles Aaron, causing them to roll. "But safe hands are still on our own." Link puts his brown gloves on before punches Aaron, who aims a gun at him before firing it in his hand, making him tumble a bit. Marth is seen crashing through a building as it begins to explode. Aaron raises his hands, turning into his Ultima Werewolf before a beam that striked Kirby, begins to fall.

"KIRBY!" Mega Man flies down, tries to fly close and grab his hand...only to miss him by an inch. "You did this." Mega Man turned Kirby's body up, only to a big bruise. "All of you, did this!" Link begins to pants as Mega Man glares hatefully at him.

 **Coming Soon**

Several criminals exit a large truck before Samus blasts at them. "They are going to kill you." Mega Man says looking at Samus worrying.

"It's okay, you don't have to watch my back." Samus said as puts her hand in Mega Man's head.

"This doesn't have to be a fight Mega Man." Link says as he puts a hand on Mega Man's shoulder. The blue robot looks at him before smacking him, sending him crashing into a wall. Gritting his teeth, Mega Man summons a new armor.

"You just started a war!"

"Stay down, final warning." Mega Man aims his blasters in the distance at Link dodging it. Simon Belmont tires to holy wipe at Aaron before Astro Boy flies in, pushing him away. Zelda looks in pure shock in the distance seeing a major explosions. Roslina raises her magic at Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. Palutena launches her arrow in the air before Shulk appears out of nowhere, kicking Cloud away. A muscular figure grabs Marth by the neck before punching him into the crate.

"Stay down, final warning." Link aims his sword at Mega Man, who glares at him angrily.

"Make me, elf."

Mega Man then punches Link a few times before throwing him against the wall. The final shot shows Link, Zelda, Mario, Samus, Alice, Little Mac, Pit, Palutena, Fox, Falco, Snake, Captain Falcon, R.O.B, Shulk, Simon and Richter running from the right while Mega Man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, Pac Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, Duck Hunt, Ice Climbers, Cloud, Inkling, Bayonetta, Rosalina, Astro Boy, and Toon Link rush them from the left.

 **Super Smash Bros: Civil War**

"Okay, I'm out of time and patience." Mega Man raise his fingers making a peace sign, "Peace!" Before Link could act, a metal cuff popped out of nowhere, with his sword and shield, causing him to stand there as a figure jumps in the air, landing on the side of a crate. The figure slowly raised their head, revealing it to be Tracer, who gave a smile while holding her Pulse Pistols with both hands.

"Hi everyone."

* * *

 **Okay confused, hmmm maybe. Also Tracer is from Overwatch. Also if you guys like it or not so, I'm just going to role with it. But for the Civil War story, Mega Man and the others meet Aaron from mystreet, knowing that he's a Utima Werewolf, but Link an the soldiers decided to destroy it from killing people. But Mega Man decides to save Aaron and bring back the woman he loves, and now Mega Man, Marth and the rest will have their will to save him and their mind control friends.**

 **PM, Follow, Fav, and Review**

 **Next Time: Falling**


End file.
